Of Monsters & Gods
by stilllifeoswald
Summary: After a little trip to the Camden Market, Nora Sinclair's life will will no longer be what it used to be when she is thrown into the world of her favourite TV show and its timelines making it all the more confusing for herself as to why she is actually there. But on the upside she get to travel in TARDIS.


_**Disclaimer: Hello! I do not own Doctor Who, the only things I own are Nora and Andy!**_

_**This is my, probably very bad, attempt at a Doctor Who story. This idea came to me when the other morning so I thought I'd give writing it ago!**_

* * *

The air was a crisp and chilly. It was around half past one at the Camden market in London. It was late in the autumn and winter was nearly here. There had already been light showers of snow over the past couple of days, but the kind of snow that melted instantly when it hit the ground so it never lay.

Nora tightened her grey coat around her waist and clutched her red tartan scarf with a gloved hand, a couple of small paper bags swinging in the other as she followed her best friend Andy through the market. His cheeks were red, part from the cold and also part from all the rushing he was doing. Nora was taking a nice stroll through the crowds while Andy pushed his way through ahead of her, peeking at what all the stalls sold and if they held the item he was in desperate need for.

Suddenly he stopped and spun around to face her, his arms spread out at his side, a faded red paper bag hanging from one hand with an exasperated look on his face, "Why is my mother so hard to buy for?!" He nearly exclaimed before dropping his hands to his sides in what looked like defeat. "Her birthday is in two days, Nora, _two days_ and I have no idea what to get her!"

The twenty-two year old woman placed a hand on his shoulders, "If it makes you feel any better, you're handling this much better than you did last year." Nora offered.

Andy just glared at her out of the corner of his eye, "No, no, it's doesn't really, no." He said before walking off in a huff.

"Oh! Andy! Come on, you know I was just teasing!" She said with a small laugh as she ran to catch up with him and looping her arm through his. "I know buying presents isn't you're thing but..."

"Are you kidding me? I'm _brilliant_ at buying presents!" Andy scoffed and held up his forefinger, "It's just that one person I can never buy for. Her birthday and Christmas are a nightmare! It means I have to buy two presents for the bloody woman!" He groaned rubbing his hands over his face.

Nora laughed at him. This was typical Andy. Exaggerating and over the top. He wasn't lying about the fact his mother was a very hard person to buy for, because she was. Even Nora struggled to find her a birthday present. At this time of every year it was always the same: two days before his mother's birthday he would call Nora up and demand that she come and help him buy a present for her. But it was all worth it in the end because his mother always loved what he bought her. Because he had to look extra bloody hard for it.

As Andy groaned away to himself while they strolled past more stalls, Nora decided to be on the lookout herself. Give him a wee helping hand, after all that's what she was here to do. Not buy little trinkets for herself.

And speaking of trinkets. Nora's eye caught a very interesting looking stall as they walked past. It was filled with loads of bits and bobs. She was sure Andy would be able to find something on this stall for his mother as well a little something for herself.

She tugged him back and nodded to the stall. As they headed over, Nora gave the owner of the stall, who was standing drinking tea from her paper cup, a smile as Andy dashed over to look at the stock, "Hello." She greeted, the young saleswoman giving her a small nod in return.

Nora's eyes wandered over the beautiful little trinkets before her eyes fell on a strange looking delicate looking necklace. She gently picked it up by the gold chain and let it swing back and forth as she gazed at the strange round object hanging off it. It was a small heavy clock face with four gold rings circling it. If it wasn't for the gold clasp on the chain, she would have guessed it was a pocket watch. She gently turned the small clock over in her hand and noticed it had some markings on the back of it. She inspected it closely with narrowed eyes as she tried to make out what it was...

"Are you interested?" The woman behind the stall asked making her jump.

"Oh? Sorry?" Nora blinked as she focused on the woman behind the stall.

She gestured to the necklace in her hands, "Are you interested in buying it?"

Nora looked back down at it again and turned it over in her hands, "Well, yes, I guess but what is it?" She looked back up at the woman.

The woman had a strange twinkle in her eye, almost a knowing look and Nora could tell that she was fighting off the smile on her face as she just shrugged, "I don't know. I think it's just a necklace. Got it at market myself a few years ago. I was intrigued by it and couldn't resist buying it." She let out a little laugh.

Nora smiled at her reason for buying it. It was the same as her own reason. It was certainly intriguing and she wanted to buy it because she wanted to know more about it. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful necklace. She gently touched one of the four rings and a small smile made its way to her face as it span. The young woman looked back to the seller and nearly gasped at how intently she was looking at her before shaking her head slightly, "How much is it?"

The woman was still staring at her, almost as if she was looking deep into her soul before speaking, "No charge."

Nora blinked, "I'm sorry?" Did she hear correctly? The woman was just going to give it to her?

"Take it." The woman nodded to the necklace in her hand.

Nora held the necklace back out to her, "No, but I couldn't –"

Andy cut Nora off and the woman turned to him, "Hey! Check this cool box out! This is perfect for mum! She's been going on and on about finding a place for her rings." Nora tore her gaze away from the woman and to the box in Andy's hand; it was a bronze rectangle box with an arabesque pattern repeated all over it with four small legs to hold it up with gorgeous braiding round the lid of it.

Andy looked up a the woman, "How much is it?"

"Forty-five pounds." The woman said, taking a sip of her tea.

Andy grinned, "I'll take it!" He fished out his money as the woman prepared to wrap the box up for him.

As they waited, Nora realised she was rubbing her thumb across the back of the clock. She really wanted to have it but she couldn't just take it for nothing.

"So are you going to take the necklace?" The woman asked her without looking up from wrapping the box.

Okay. She was going to take it but not without giving the woman some money. Nora reached into her bag to get her purse just as the woman looked up.

"No!" She exclaimed holding a hand out. Nora and Andy looked at her. "Your money is not needed here." She told them.

Andy's jaw dropped at her comment before whispering to Nora, "She makes me pay forty-five quid for a box but you don't have to pay for a necklace that looks like it costs three times more than this box." He grumbled.

The two of them look cautiously at the young woman who handed Andy the bag containing the box, giving him a small smile before turning to Nora. Nora could have sworn she saw a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please, just take the necklace." She said to her as Nora searched her eyes, "You're going to need it." She told her quietly.

Nora was about to open her mouth but the woman cut her off again, "I'm closing up now. Have a good day." She said staring at Nora but she didn't move a muscle, the necklace still clutched in her hand.

Her mind was going over and over what she had said to her.

'_You're going to need it."_

Before she could think anymore of it, Andy grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the stall, "Come on, Nora. Let's go." He said to her quietly, glancing at the woman over his shoulder as she pocketed the necklace into her coat.

Nora turned around to glance at the woman, her brow furrowed in confusion. The woman was gone but all her trinkets were still there.

_That's weird._

* * *

With the encounter with the strange woman pushed to the back of their minds, Andy and Nora were chatting away as they walked through the market about his mum's party that was being held on Tuesday.

"So you're definitely coming then?" Andy asked her. "Because you know what my sister is like when everything is last minute."

"Yes! I'm coming!" She laughed. "You've asked me about six times already."

Andy made a face, "Shut up. What will we have for tea tonight?"

"I don't know but you're cooking." Nora said, "I cooked last night." She added as she could tell he was about to protest.

"Fine." He said. "You do realize there is always a risk of food poisoning whenever I cook?"

Nora shrugged, "Been alright for the past two years we've lived together."

Nora laughed, "Oh! I'm just going to pop to the loo." She said pointing to the public toilets they were passing.

"Hurry up then. I want to get something to eat, I'm starving." Andy said leaning against the wall next to the toilets.

"I won't be a minute!" She said running into the bathroom.

"Oh!" He turned around quickly. "Be really quick! We can't miss tonight's episode of Doctor Who!"

"We _never_ miss an episode of Doctor Who!" He heard her call from in the bathroom. "Two seconds!"

Andy turned around and leaned against the wall again and grumbled, "You always say that and you still take forever."

* * *

Nora stood at the mirror in the toilets after washing her hands, giving her appearance a once over and a quick brush of her hair. She reached into her pockets to find her phone only for her hand to come into contact with the necklace she had been 'given' today. She took it out and dangled it from the chain, inspecting it closely. It really was beautiful. She fingered the clock face gently and suddenly the four rings spun round without her touching them. A confused expression appeared on Nora's face as they continued to spin by themselves before they abruptly stopped.

"Huh..." Nora stared at the necklace for a moment, "Weird." She said before pocketing it and picking up her back.

"Okay! I'm..." Nora's voice faltered as Andy wasn't where she left him, "...here. Andy?" She spun around and searched for him among everyone in the crowd but couldn't see her dark haired friend. "Andy?"

"Nora!" A voice called. "There you are!"

Nora spun around and...oh, Lordy.

Karen Gillan was running towards her with a smile on her face. The actress who plays Amy Pond in her favourite show ever was running towards her. A small smile made it's way to her face.

"Where did you go? I think the Doctor's about to have a fit when you didn't reappear after five minutes." She laughed.

Wait. What? Doctor?

"What?" Nora muttered. "Wait. Hold on. You...you're not Karen?"

The ginger haired girl gave her a look, "Erm, no? Amy! Remember? I've been looking for you, you've been gone for half an hour."

Nora just stared at her and shook her head, "Eh, no."

Amy frowned at her and opened her mouth to speak when another voice joined the conversation.

"There you are! Will you two stop gossiping away with each other and hurry up! Goodness sake Nora I didn't know it took half an hour to go to the toilet! What took you? "

Wow. Okay. She's definitely lost the plot. Not only was Amy Pond standing in front of her but so was _the Doctor_. All floppy haired, with a bow tie and tweed. Nora stood frozen in the spot. This wasn't happening. Nope. She must have slipped and fallen in the bathroom or she's dreaming or someone is playing a very very big prank on her.

"Doctor is she okay?" Amy asked the Doctor as they both stared at her in concern.

"I don't know." He said as he stepped closer to her, "Nora are you alright?"

Nora shook her head, "What?" She muttered.

Amy put a hand on her arm, making Nora jump at the reaction, "Seriously, are you okay?" Amy asked her, concern filling her voice before turning to the Doctor. "What happened? Doctor what is wrong with her?"

The Doctor just stared at Nora as realization filled him, "Oh," He whispered. "Oh, oh, _oh! _Of course!" He exclaimed doing a twirl in the spot. The Doctor whipped out his sonic-screwdriver and pointed it in Nora's direction who suddenly jumped back.

"Hey! Whoa! Get that thing away from me! What are you doing?! What is going on? Is there a Doctor Who convention on nearby that I didn't hear about because I'm pretty sure I would have heard about it!" Nora gasped out.

"A what?" The Doctor asked her.

"Doctor I don't think she's met us yet." Amy pointed out to him.

"Yes, thank you Amy I could tell by her reaction that she hasn't met us yet." He snapped before sighing. "Sorry, Amy."

Amy put a hand on his shoulder, "I know. It's okay I understand."

Nora looked between the two of them in confusion before balling her hands into fists, "Will someone please tell me what is going on?!"

Amy and the Doctor turned at her sudden outburst and exchanged a look.

"I think maybe we should continue this in the TARDIS?" Amy suggested.

The Doctor didn't take his eyes off Nora and nodded before turning around, "Yes, TARDIS." He started to walk in the direction of the TARDIS.

"NO!" He spun back around and looked at her, "Tell me what is going on right now!"

The Doctor and Amy exchanged a nervous look.

"Nora, your anger streak is showing." He pointed at her.

"_Doctor_..." Amy warned him.

The Doctor sighed and shut his eyes and walked over to Nora standing right in front of her. The two of them stared at each other as the Doctor spoke, "Well for starters it's got something to do with that gold necklace that sitting in your left hand pocket." He told her gently.

Nora's hand flew to her pocket and she clutched the necklace.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me._

* * *

**_A/N: Well there you have it! Please review! I know it's probably not perfect so please don't be too harsh on me_**


End file.
